


Informazioni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Prompt: 54. CiliegiaAu: Animagus!AU. Tutti possono diventare Animagus e questo influenza i rapporti tra i maghi.What if: Uno degli scherzi di James finisce in modo disastroso.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Pozionista dannato [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041752
Kudos: 7





	Informazioni

Informazioni

Severus guardò la scatolina di ciliegie posata sul suo letto con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Sicuro che non è frutto di un tuo attacco di cleptomania?” domandò, rivolgendosi a Lucius.

Quest’ultimo si legò i capelli grigi in un codino utilizzando un nastro di raso verde.

“Non negherò di averla trovata, ma non ho dubbi fosse indirizzata a te” rispose. “Guarda il bigliettino”.

Piton sollevò la scatolina e se la rigirò tra le mani fino a trovarsi davanti un bigliettino arancione che riportava scritto in rosso: “Alla ‘cerva’”.

“Non è il tuo patronus?” domandò Malfoy.

Piton aprì lo scatolino trasparente e si rigirò tra le mani una ciliegia.

< Questo è sempre stato il mio frutto preferito. Da piccoli io e Lily ne mangiavamo a dozzine seduti sull’albero vicino casa nostra.

Che lei abbia scoperto che entrambi abbiamo lo stesso patronus? Forse vuole fare pace > rifletté.

“Ti ringrazio” disse.

“Vedi di non rimanere l’unico qui rintanato in dormitorio. Stanotte parecchi di noi hanno intenzione di farsi un giretto… diciamo pure tutti quelli della nostra stanza” disse Lucius. Gli fece l’occhiolino e sgattaiolò fuori.

Piton sospirò.

< Preferirei rimanere a leggere e studiare, ma… Non è sicuro non unirsi alla massa. Nessuno, presidi compresi, cerca di proteggere i Serpeverde più onesti dagli altri. Entrare in questa casata è una condanna. Un giorno, però, diventerò professore e Capo-casa. Allora mi occuperò io di tutelare gli studenti > pensò. Si mise una ciliegia in bocca e le sue gote s’imporporarono, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi. Un sorriso ebete si dipinse sul suo viso, mentre sfregava le gambe tra loro.

***

James sospirò.

“Com’è saltato in mente a Sirius di consigliarmi una cosa del genere? Questa è l’ultima volta che lo ascolto” gemette.

< Non è vero. Alla prossima malefatta lo ascolterò di nuovo. Dannazione! Prima abbiamo quasi rischiato di ammazzare Piton ed ora di farlo espellere.

Mocciosus sarà insopportabile e un po’ se lo merita, ma non può andarci di mezzo anche quando non vogliamo.

Soprattutto non ora che Lily sta cercando di cambiarmi. Rischio di rovinare tutto >.

“Ora sdraiati qui. Siamo lontani dal periodo di luna, quindi nessuno verrà alla Stamberga strillante. Ora ti faccio una pozione per farti tornare normale” disse.

Severus annuì e si sdraiò sul letto sfondato, spalancando le gambe.

“Ho capito di amarti…” mugolò, con le labbra rosso fuoco.

< Se per caso quelle ciliegie con il siero d’amore fossero davvero finite a Lily? Nel migliore delle ipotesi non sarebbe successo niente, visto che la amo davvero e questo di solito annulla l’incantesimo. Nella peggiore, dopo una cosa del genere non avrebbe più voluto parlarmi!

Beh, se si scopre quello che è successo al suo ex-migliore amico non vorrà lo stesso parlarmi > pensò Potter.

Guardò di sfuggita Severus e vide che si stava spogliando, lasciando scoperto il corpo smagrito e pallidissimo.

< Però, nonostante il naso non è niente male. Non è affatto brutto > si disse.

Scosse il capo e tornò a preparare la pozione. L’odore che veniva da Piton gli dava alla testa.

< Dannato cervo dentro di me, non m’interessa se può diventare una cerbiatta. Non m’interessa! > si ripeté.

“Perché non mi vuoi?” piagnucolò Piton.

James accese il fuoco sotto il calderone e sospirò frustrato.

“Così non mi aiuti, Piton! Che poi, pensavo fossi un dannato serpente. Avrebbe più senso” gemette.

Iniziò a mettere gl’ingredienti tra le fiamme.

< Se fosse in sé se la potrebbe fare da solo. In queste cose è un genio. Ci metterebbe un quarto del tempo e sicuramente verrebbe meglio. Però se fosse in sé non servirebbe… >. Si passò la mano sul viso. “Pensi che gli altri nella tua casa si accorgeranno della tua assenza se non ritorni prima dell’alba?”.

“Proprio no. Fanno i loro raduni da Mangiamorte” esalò Severus. I capelli mori gli ricadevano intorno al viso affilato dal naso prorompente.

James s’irrigidì.

< Potrei usare questa cosa a mio vantaggio e scoprire qualcosa per l’ordine > pensò. Lo raggiunse e si sedette a bordo del letto. Iniziò a giocherellare col suo capezzolo.

Piton iniziò a gemere con forza.

< Non voglio fargli male, ma… è un’occasione troppo ghiotta > si disse James. Lo strinse e lo tirò, sentendolo indurirsi.

L’eccitazione di Severus era evidente.

“Tu-sai-chi non può entrare a scuola e i gufi sono controllati. Come si mettono in contatto?” domandò James.

“Il signore oscuro è troppo pericolos…”. Iniziò Piton.

James gli accarezzò il ventre piatto, s’intravedeva la cassa toracica attraverso la pelle sottile.

“… T-ti prego…” supplicò Severus.

“Come?” ripeté secco James, controllando con la coda dell’occhio la pozione.

“Nascondono le informazioni nei libri di testo. Poi se li portano fuori dalla scuola e li lasciano lì. Usano i testi di seconda mano che rubano dalle scorte per i meno abbienti. Questi raduni, invece, sono fatti per indottrinarsi e leggere quello che trovano nei bigliettini quando la volta dopo vanno a recuperare quei libri lasciati nuovamente negli stessi posti concordati.

Ora posso avere un bacio?” implorò Piton.

James annuì e, chinandosi, lo baciò.

Piton mugolò di piacere e James si staccò, lo lasciò a gemere e rantolare desideroso nel letto, mentre proseguiva la pozione.


End file.
